Jiku Jiku no Mi
Introduction The Jiku Jiku no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that grants the user the ability to generate stem cells. Appearance Contrary to the general appearance of most devil fruits, the Jiku Jiku no Mi is almost like a balloon. The Jiku Jiku no Mi is perfectly spherical 'fruit' with transparent skin. Inside the fruit is filled with transparent liquid, with a smaller blue orb in the center. The juice can be drunk to gain the devil fruit ability, or the smaller 'orb' can be consumed. It is rumoured that the orb is unbearably sweet, while the juice is unbearably sour. Usage The Jiku Jiku no Mi is infamous for not giving the consumer a single offensive power. The consumer of the Jiku Jiku no Mi is instead granted the ability to generate stem cells. Strengths The consumer of the Jiku Jiku no Mi is given the ability to generate stem cells. Unlike other cells, stem cells have the ability to transform into any other cell in the body, granting the weilder tremendous healing abilities. The user can heal any wound as long as they stay alive through the healing process, and can even regrow torn off limbs if given the time. The user can also generate stem cells in other people's bodies, as long as he/she is touching them. Additionally, the current consumer of the fruit, ???, has developed a pill that can speed up the healing time of the stem cells, although with consequence. The pill comes in three forms, each named after the amount of time it speeds up the healing process. The two hour pill speeds the healing process down to two hours, with the side effects of heavy headaches, nuasea and minor pain. The thirty minute pill speeds the healing process down to thirty minutes with the effects of lasting dizziness, migranes and major pain. The five minute pill is the most potent of the pills, speeding the healing process down to only five minutes, although the user will enter a beserker state from all the pain, and will have to sleep for at least twenty hours afterwards. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Additionally, the healing process takes place over a period of eight hours, meaning the devil fruit is useless, unless the affected remains safe. Anyone the user is healing must stay in contact with the user throughout the eight hours as well (although if the user is healing himself this is not a problem), otherwise the stem cells will instantly die. Trivia *The fruits appearence is a reference to the standard animal cell. (the skin is the cell membrane, the juice is the cytoplasm and the small orb is the nucleus) *The standard healing time is a reference to the amount of time a cell takes to duplicate. *Despite having no offensive capabililtes, the Jiku Jiku no Mi is still considered one of the strongest paramecia devil fruits, mainly due to most people thinking the healing is instantaneous. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit